The Secret Society of the Hungry Hippogriffs
by shanacus
Summary: When a group of lonely first years join forces against their bullies, chaos ensues. But how far will they go to gain the revenge they long for? Nextgenfic; eventual ScorpiusxRose


_Oh my gosh, this is it, my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I really hope this isn't dreadful. It's a next generation fic and multi-chaptered and I'm actually pretty excited about it. Review and favorite if you like it! Anyway, just a quick disclaimer;_

_I, shanacus, do not own Harry Potter. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Society of the Hungry Hippogriffs<strong>

Albus Potter's glasses would not stop breaking. He had only been at Hogwarts for a week and they seemed to be falling apart all over the place. In the corridors, in the common room, even in the Great Hall! There he'd be, sitting in the Great Hall, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, when there would be a sudden pop and his glasses would snap right in half. Rose always fixed them with a quick _"Oculus Reparo" _but it would only be hours later when they would break again! Mystified, Albus began inspecting them regularly. They always seemed fine in lessons but as soon as he left they seemed to be broken again.

"Maybe I should write home and ask for new ones," Albus suggested wearily one late night as he and Rose sat in the common room doing their Potions essays.

Rose peered up from the homework her nose had been glued to, noticing the remains of Albus's glasses in his hands.

"I don't think _they're_ the problem," she whispered with a hint of conspiracy in her voice. "_I _think someone's jinxing them."

"But who would..."

Suddenly a thought dawned on Albus that was so obvious he could _kick _himself. His eyes shot up immediately to the window where a cocky boy with untidy dark brown hair was perched telling what seemed to be a very funny story to a group of 2nd year girls. They were all squealing and giggling, beaming up at Albus's older brother like he was the greatest thing they had ever encountered.

_Git, _Albus thought bitterly.

As if he could read his mind, James looked up suddenly, noticing Albus's glare. His eyes fell to the broken glasses in Al's hands. Immediately he broke out into a grin.

"Took you long enough to figure it out little brother!" James teased with glee. "Been waiting all week for you to realize! _Oh Rose whatever is happening to my glasses? Rose, I think I must be cursed! Shall I write home? Whatever shall I do!"_ James imitated, badly, in Albus's opinion, Albus's voice making it an octave higher than usual.

The girls all shrieked with laughter. Albus felt his face growing warm; he flushed angrily, jumping out his seat.

"You're the world's biggest git, you know that!"

"You're the idiot who thought your glasses were breaking on pure whim mate, not me."

Forgetting that there were people watching, forgetting that he would definitely lose, and most certainly forgetting the location of Rose's bag, Albus charged;

"Al! No!" Rose exclaimed.

He tripped almost instantly over Rose's carelessly placed bag, falling flat on his face with a sickening crunch. He felt the sudden rush of warm blood gushing all over his face. The girls and James laughter increased, the noise drilling into his ears.

"Oi? Oi Al, come on, get up mate, it's not that bad." James managed to gasp out between laughs.

He vaguely wondered if he could just lay there until he bled to death. _No, _he reminded himself, _Rose will definitely make you go to the hospital wing. Damnit. _

"Al, come on, get up." Rose whispered as she knelt down next to him.

Finally, she spotted the blood that was now seeping through the already scarlet carpet. She gasped, grabbing his arm and thrusting him upwards.

"Come on Al we have to get you to the hospital wing right now! And for the goodness sake stop laughing he's hurt!" she spat back at James and the girls.

Ugh, why did she have to say it like that? He was hurt because he fell on the _ground. _How big of a prat did you have to be to break your nose by falling two feet? Harry Potter defeated the evilest wizard of all time. Albus Potter was defeated by a carpeted floor. Feeling overwhelmingly humiliated and terribly sorry for himself, Albus clutched his freely bleeding nose, hissing about James under his breath as Rose dragged him down the corridor. She couldn't seem to hear him though because she was reprimanding James herself.

"I can't _believe _him, I simply can't believe him, you're his brother after all. You'd think he'd try to make our first week a little easier."

"Yeah well he's James isn't he," Albus replied scathingly, "When has he ever tried to make anything easier for us? Remember when he locked us in the broom shed when we were 7? Or when he read your journal and kept quoting it at dinner when we were 9? _Or _the time he used Octavius as a substitute quaffle last summer!"

Poor Octavius, Al's pet mouse, had never been the same since. He was awfully jumpy and had a go at biting nearly anyone who came too close. Albus had to leave him at home when he went off to school, knowing Octavius would probably die from shock if he changed location. Listing James's misgivings was only making him angrier and making it very difficult to resist the urge to scream the spectacular swear words cousin Fred had taught him only a summer ago.

"Yes well, I'm getting quite sick of him."

"_Getting?" _Albus exclaimed in disbelief, now seizing his robes to help halt any more blood from streaming down his front.

"Maybe we should just write home," Rose sighed in defeat.

"That is the last thing that we're doing!" Al argued as they rounded the corner. "He would never let us live it down."

"But what else can we do?" Rose asked helplessly.

Al's answer was lost in his throat. They had finally reached the hospital wing and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey's prompt;

"How on earth…it's nearly midnight…you'll be just like you father I expect, in and out of here every other week…oh never mind, _Episkey!" _Madam Pomfrey sighed, her wand pointed at Albus's nose. "Now off to bed the both of you! Ms. Reese needs sleep," she ordered, gesturing to an older curly haired girl who was fast asleep, sporting a heavily bandaged arm.

"Er… Madam do you think….?" Albus asked feebly, holding up his blood stained robes.

She sighed once more, obviously exasperated, and muttered a quick incantation under her breath. The blood vanished from his robes right away, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," Albus offered gratefully.

"_Bed," _she said sharply, pointing to the door.

Rose and Albus did not need to be told again. They quickly scurried out the door, setting off down the corridor.

"Good of her to fix you up like that so late at night. And she didn't even ask how you got to that state,"

Albus felt the tips of his ears grow warm at the mere memory. He couldn't believe he had to go back there now and face James and the girls. He wondered fleetingly if Rose would notice if he snuck away to the Astronomy tower. He was certain if he threw himself off there he would be irreparable. No, no, Rose noticed everything. And she would most certainly notice if he ran off to commit his own suicide. He wished he had his Dad's cloak; the wonderful power of invisibility would be much appreciated at the current moment. But no, of course James had claimed it almost immediately at the end of the summer when their Dad had offered it to them, little to the knowledge of their mother.

"I'll take it for the first half of the year Al," he said. "Then you can have it, I promise."

_Yeah right, what a fat lie that is, _Al thought bitterly.

Albus was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize Rose was nudging him;

"Al? Al! _Albus!" _she hissed.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you hear that?"

Albus strained his ears, listening for anything peculiar. All he could hear was the distant noise of an owl hooting.

"Hear what exactly?"

"That…thumping noise. It's coming from over there, look…"

Rose grabbed him by the hand leading him to a broom cupboard that seemed to blend in quite well with the wall. If Rose hadn't pointed it out he would've never noticed it. He heard the noise now too, a rhythmic _thump…thump…thump. _

"Something's banging on the door," Rose whispered her blue eyes wide with panic.

Yes, something certainly was. But it sounded like it had almost given up. The thumps were dull as if the knocker was wearily banging the door, losing hope anyone would ever open it. With this in mind, Albus gave a quick sharp knock.

"Er…hello?" he said, his ear nearly touching the door, waiting to hear a response.

There was a sudden clattering and an _"Ouch!" _Brooms_, _Albus expected, had just fallen on the closet occupier. Deciding the occupier was obviously human; Albus swung open the door despite Rose's terrified squeaks of protest.

A pale blonde haired boy with a rather pointed face came toppling out of the broom cupboard, taking a few brooms down with him.

"Erm…hello," Albus greeted lamely,

Scorpius Malfoy, Albus recognized immediately, was lying on the ground before him. Quite dazed but obviously embarrassed, Scorpius tossed the brooms back in the cupboard in a timely manner before trying to pick himself off the floor. Rose hurriedly rushed over to assist him, grabbing him off the floor as she had done to Albus only 15 minutes earlier.

"Thanks," Scorpius muttered, not meeting their eyes. "My legs are like lead, thought I'd be in there till Breakfast," he continued to mutter as they all began to walk down the corridor.

"Right…why were you in there again?"

Scorpius mumbled a barely audible mush about some fifth years shoving him in there after dinner, as if he was afraid they'd laugh. Having just fallen over and broken his nose in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, Albus found hardly anything funny.

"But why would someone do something like that!" Rose cried, aghast.

Scorpius shrugged, "It's my Dad I'd expect. I do remember a _Death eater brat _being snarled at me before being shoved in there."

"But that's ridiculous!" Rose exclaimed, clearly outraged. "People shouldn't be allowed to get away with that!"

"But they do," Scorpius sighed, clearly exhausted by the whole thing, "Over and over again."

"You have to do something! You were in there for _hours." _

"It would only get worse and besides…uh oh."

"What?" Albus asked, turning to him curiously.

"Mrs. Norris," Scorpius said, pointing to the dust-colored cat who was staring at them with her cruel yellow eyes.

Rose groaned, "We can't get in trouble can we? I mean we were at the hospital wing,"

"Yeah and I was locked in a broom cupboard but for some reason I doubt Filch will believe that…"

"And I don't fancy explaining exactly why I was in the hospital wing…" Albus added.

"But if we run we'll just look more suspicious," Rose pleaded, looking back and forth between them.

The boys didn't seem to be listening to her though. They seemed to have made a silent agreement.

"On the count of three?" Scorpius inquired.

"No time," Albus commented when he heard approaching footsteps. "GO!"

They took off down the corridor, Albus dragging a resistant Rose who was moaning;

"_Oh we are going to get in so much trouble…"_

They were just around the corner when they heard the heart wrenching screech;

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"

They all looked at each other, alarmed, and began running ten times faster, Rose no longer being dragged.

"See you," Scorpius bid before heading down the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Albus and Rose could see the Fat Lady, both sure their hearts were going to pound right out of their chests.

"_Antebellum!" _Albus choked out as he and Rose both clutched their knees, retching.

"If we could try not to be out so late next time….first years…" she sniffed in disapproval but granting them entrance regardless.

Albus and Rose hurried into the now nearly deserted common room. Only two seventh years remained who seemed to be writing _very _long essays. And by the looks of it, they weren't happy to be interrupted. Rose and Albus hastily gathered their things they had left behind, both breathing very hard. As they climbed up to their dormitories Rose finally whispered angrily;

"We are going to get back James Al, we are going to get back at him if it's the last thing we do,"

And with that she marched off to the Girl's dormitory without another word.


End file.
